Reunions
by Kumori Shadow Kage
Summary: First shot at a Ranma fic. It's been a few months since the failed wedding things between Ranma and Akane have grown worse, not better. After another malleting by Akane things have begun to change around Ranma. R12xYYHxTM. chapter 1 revised. on hold.
1. No Need for Brothers

Reunions

By: Shadow Kage

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, R½, or TM, so don't sue!

-

"_Blah"_ – Youkai Tongue (Speech), "Blah" – Normal Tongue (Speech)

'Blah' – Thoughts, '**Blah'** – Telepathy, '_Blah'_ – Panda (Animal) Signs

Blah – Flashbacks/End, Locations, Dream Sequences/End, Time (Days, Hours, etc)

(Blah) – Author Notes w/ A/N: inside, alternate name if not mentioned

-

Summary: It's been three years since Yusuke returned from the Makai. In this time he has grown and matured much, no longer is he the same arrogant teenager who thought he could do whatever he wanted and beat anybody, his experiences and life taught him that much. He now lives with his childhood friend, Keiko Ukimura as her husband. For Ranma it has been a few months since the failed wedding and things between him and Akane, along with the other fiancées, are getting worse not better. However, things are about to change, for the worse or better is not yet known.

Note: Some characters may seem OOC (Out of Character). This is an AU/Crossover.

Note 2: Yusuke is 20 in this fic, along with Keiko.

Note 3: This is version 2 of this chapter, it has been redone. Missing pieces of vital information have been added to help clear up the confusion.

-

Chapter One: No Need for Brothers

Nerima

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo Dojo watching the sky, wondering if he will ever get out of the mess he was in. He, Ranma Kaosu Saotome, the greatest martial artist of his generation, had three fiancée's actively pursuing him along with a great fear of a creature he knew he once loved. Plus, his so-called father was constantly trying to control him and his life. One fiancée, the one he currently was living with, was constantly beating him for the smallest of things. Another was trying to drug him, use magic on him, trick him, and anything else you can think of to wed her and go back to China with her. The other was once his best friend, but was trying to play on his sympathy for what his so-called father had done to her and because he had called her cute.

Tonight was like any other night, except for one thing, it was his mother's birthday. The father's had forbidden him from leaving the Tendo Compound, Akane had told him if he left then when he returned he would get his just punishment for disobeying her and their fathers. He decided that since it wasn't that late and that he didn't care what the others said he was going to go see his mother. Quickly slipping back into his room he went to his dresser where he hid his mothers present missing. Furious he went down to the dining room, seeing his quarry he walked angrily towards him, recognizing the traces of ki left behind by the Umi Sen Ken in his dresser.

"GENMA!" roared Ranma angrily.

'_What is it boy?'_ demanded Genma-Panda.

"What the hell do you think you are doing going through my dresser! That is my dresser, I own it! Now tell me wear that necklace I had in it is!" demanded Ranma.

'_Necklace… You mean the one I sold?'_ asked Genma-Panda.

That set Ranma off as he slugged Genma hard, sending him flying out across the Koi Pond and into the far wall.

"YOU BASTARD!" roared Ranma as he began to seriously beat Genma to a pulp.

"Oh my!" exclaimed Kasumi seeing the brutality and the lack of mercy Ranma was showing his father. "Ranma stop, please! What did he do?"

"He sold a necklace I saved up months of money for! He went through my belongings and decided for me what to do with it!" said Ranma visibly upset as his aura was surrounding him and glowing red with fury.

"So?" asked Akane overhearing the conversation. "It's not like you were going to wear it, were you!"

"No, it was a gift for someone close to me," said Ranma.

"I bet it was for one of those hussies! Wasn't it! RANMA YOU PERVERT!" yelled Akane charging him with her mallet ready.

"DAMAN IT AKANE, IT WASN'T FOR SHAMPOO, UKYOU, KODACHI, OR EVEN YOU!" snapped Ranma incredibly angry now.

"YOU PERVERT!" screamed Akane even angrier.

"IT WAS FOR MY MOTHER!" snapped Ranma, just before Akane slammed the mallet into his jaw, sending him flying into LEO.

-

Elsewhere in Sarakashi, the next ward over from Nerima, a lone figure stood in the rain as the storm raged on around the lone figure. The next moment a flash lightning lit the sky and the thunder roared its fury to the world, across from the lone figure another figure now stood another figure shrouded in a black cloak holding a katana blade.

"Are you ready to settle the score? Are you prepared to lose? This is the moment each of us has been waiting for. The final showdown between the two of us; to determine which of us the better fighter is," said the first figure slowly.

"Hn," replied the second figure (the one in black) and in another flash of lightning the two attacked each other, bringing their katana's against each others, blades clashing in tune with the lightning and thunder.

For hours they fought like this, blocking, parrying, attacking, countering, all to determine which of the two is better. All to determine which of the two deserves the title of the best sword fighters in the three worlds. Finally the decisive factor came into play as the first figure brought down his katana with all his might and shattered his opponent's katana. Leaving the tip of his blade against his opponent's throat he spoke, "Do you yield? Do you admit defeat? Who between us is the better sword fighter?"

Seeing no other choice, other than certain death, the second figure replied, "I yield to you. I surrender. You are the better sword fighter. However, at the next tournament I will defeat you and you will be in my position."

"Perhaps Hiei, but until then we will train. We will grow and become better," said the figure, pausing for a second as he swears he hears a feminine scream coming from above.

Looking around he sees a figure come crashing into the ground, leaving a decent size crater. Approaching the crater he sees a young man no older than eighteen lying at the bottom bleeding severely from the mouth and with a huge gash across the left side of his face, extending from just above the left eye down his face stopping at his chin.

"Who the hell did this to you Ranma?" muttered the first figure.

"You know this person?" asked Hiei.

"Yeah, this is Ranma Kaosu Saotome, my half-brother. Raizen was kind enough to allow my mother's best friend Nodoka Masaki a child; unfortunately it was around this time he was banished back to the Makai. His heritage is slowly awakening, but the fool who raised him for the past decade has damaged him severely. He was trained in the Neko-Ken when he was just a child; he has a Jusenkyo Curse, and knows nothing outside of fighting really. At least to the rest of the world, I can see his true intelligence, he has the potential to be one of the most powerful people in the world," said Yusuke.

"Hn," replied Hiei.

"Where… Where am I?" asked Ranma groaning as he awoke.

"Well little brother you're in the Sarakashi Ward. I take it you're kawaiikune fiancée hit you out here. You're lucky this is warm rain, instead of cold," said Yusuke.

"Yusuke?" asked Ranma shaking off his major headache. "Remind me to beat the living shit out of Genma. He sold my mom's birthday present!"

"Birthday?" asked Hiei confused.

"The day each year we celebrate our birth and the birth of those close to us. It's a sign of respect for the older generations. Remember Ranma here has been separated from his mother for over a decade. And since I spoke to Auntie Nodoka she dissolved the seppuku contract, because it was Genma's idea in the first place and he would rather sacrifice Ranma here to save his own hide, especially for the mistakes he made and makes," explained Yusuke.

"Auntie Nodoka?" said Hiei confused.

"She insists that I call her that or else she gives you a look that would scare King Enma, plus she is one of the best swordswomen in the world. She just flashes a bit of the steel and most bow to her wishes," said Yusuke. "Now, Ranma lets go see your mother. I'm sure we can find a nice present for her. Besides I'm sure she'll understand what happened to her original present when you tell her."

"I guess, but you know tomorrow she is going to want me to go back to the Tendo's. You know out of all my fiancée's Ukyou is the one that shows me the most respect, it's nice. After the failed wedding she realized what she had done and how it had affected me, so she offered to commit seppuku without a second," said Ranma. "She's one of the only ones I wouldn't mind marrying."

-

Once they arrived at Yusuke's house, Hiei having already left for Genkai's Shrine, Yusuke surprised everyone by bringing in a soaked Ranma in male form instead of female form.

"Welcome Ranma, may I ask the reason for your visit?" said Keiko.

"My kawaiikune fiancée's temper over not getting her a gift or something, I purchased my mother a gift and hid it in my dresser with a ki alarm on my dresser which I allow only two people, aside from myself, to bypass. Tendo Kasumi being one and the other I won't mention at this time," replied Ranma.

"I see. I just bought this necklace the other day. It was strange because it had Auntie Nodoka's name engraved into it flawlessly. I thought it might be important so I purchased it for a thirty thousand yen," said Keiko.

"That sounds like what I bout my mom. Next time I'll do more than just beat the living hell out of Genma," said Ranma as he suddenly noticed what appeared to be tattoos on his forearms. Checking in a mirror he saw that his Youkai marks were showing and his hair had unleashed itself from his pigtail. "I guess my injuries and healing sped up the process of fully awakening my Youkai side. Now I have to master this form so I won't be a danger to anybody else or myself, perhaps you and Yusuke could give me some pointers."

"Perhaps, anyhow, congratulations Ranma, now let's go eat supper. I know Karen will be happy to see you," said Keiko.

Yusuke had already left for the dining room during Ranma and Keiko's conversation. When Ranma and Keiko entered the dining room, Ranma was knocked over by an unseen force, or at least unseen to him.

"Oof!" exclaimed Ranma as he looked down to see an excited and happy Karen hugging him. "Hi Karen, I'm happy to see you too."

"Uncle Ranma, why don't you leave that mean old lady! She keeps hurting you!" said Karen sternly, as sternly as a five year old could.

"Don't worry about it Karen; I'm planning on ending it real soon, for now lets just enjoy this lovely meal. Then we can go see Auntie Nodoka, okay?" said Ranma gently.

"Okay Uncle Ranma!" exclaimed Karen happily.

-

After supper was finished, the dishes washed and put away, they left for the Saotome Home, but not before leaving a message on the front gate for their friends to meet them at the Tendo Compound in the Nerima District, knowing nobody would be around until the next day. Along the way they ran into the occasional person who tried to hit on Keiko, but found out what a bad idea that was with her husband with her. All she had to do was point out her husband and say who he was and the person hitting on her would place and then turn tail and run as fast as he could.

When they arrived they found there were no decorations at all around the courtyard, signifying either nobody celebrated her birthday or she celebrated it elsewhere. Ringing the doorbell, signaling visitors to Nodoka, she came out to greet her visitors. Upon opening the door she was surprised to see Atsuko and her family, along with her son.

"Ranma, what a surprise!" said Nodoka happily. "I thought you would be over at the Tendo's? I missed you at the party they held for me. When I asked why you weren't there Akane said you were off fooling around with your other fiancée's and didn't want to be there. I was so sad that you didn't want to be around to celebrate with me."

"What!" exclaimed Ranma angrily. "It was because of Akane I wasn't there! Genma sold the present I bought for you, so I went to pound him for going through my personal belongings. Then Akane accuses me of getting it for my other fiancée's and when I told her it wasn't for them or her she calls me a pervert and mallet's me all the way to Sarakashi. I was able to get your present back, thanks to Keiko's actions here, though, along with a couple of new presents. Nothing has changed since Jusendo and the failed wedding though. If anything everything is worse than ever before. I'm sorry if you felt betrayed and saddened that I wasn't there, even though I promised I would celebrate your birthday with you. Genma and Soun forbade me from leaving the Tendo Compound when they learned I was going to be with you today. They even had Akane cook for me and shove it down my throat to keep there. But I'm here now mom."

"Thank you Ranma," said Nodoka hugging her son happily. "I also, unfortunately, bear the blunt of bad news, if I am to see you; I am to give you this ultimatum made by your father. It goes as follows: either you marry Akane Tendo when you return or be cast from the Saotome Clan, making you ronin. I want you to know Genma can't cast you out of the Saotome Clan, because he is not Clan Head, you are. Since you are now twenty, you are legally the Clan Head, thus you can dissolve all engagements made in the Saotome name and force Genma to pay repercussions."

"How did you get Genma to go along with that and how did you get me to sign the forms without him knowing? Plus, what do you mean I'm twenty? According to my school files I'm a couple of months away from being nineteen," said Ranma.

"Simple, do you remember those forms I had you fill out regarding the seppuku contract?" asked Nodoka. Continuing when seeing Ranma nod, "Well those had nothing to do with the Seppuku Contract, as a matter of fact they were forms that designated you Clan Head and exempt from all bills made in your name without your mark, which I have. As for your age, that would be Genma's fault, he deliberately starved you and stunted your growth to make you look younger and be weaker than you actually should be. I know a technique that can undo most, if not all of the damage done to you by Genma and your fiancée's. Will you allow me to perform this technique? It may be painful afterwards."

"Perform the technique," replied Ranma.

Nodoka nodded and started to concentrate. After a couple of minutes she began to glow a soft, gentle, light blue. As it enveloped her body, Ranma also began to glow the same color, it then surrounded the two, nearly blinding those who had been watching the two, and after an hour had passed, the glow surrounding their bodies had faded away revealing a slightly younger looking Nodoka. Ranma though looked a bit older and now had his Toushin markings visible for all to see.

"Can somebody tell me why Ranma now has tattoos?" asked Nodoka shocked at Ranma's appearance.

"I can, do you remember Raizen? My mother's late husband?" asked Yusuke.

"Yes, he had similar tattoos to what Ranma has. But what does that have to do with anything?" asked Nodoka.

"First I want your word that you will not try to kill Ranma, myself, Keiko, or my daughter, or reinstate the seppuku contract for Ranma," said Yusuke.

"I swear upon my honor," replied Nodoka.

"It is quite simple. I am a hanyou, half Toushin Youkai, half Ningen. Ranma though is only one third Toushin Youkai, one third Ningen, and one third something else. Raizen was a full blooded Toushin Youkai. Now will you disown Ranma because he is completely human?" asked Yusuke.

"No. One of my best friends growing up was a Thunder Dragon Youkai, sadly though the bastards from the Reikai had her executed for beating up a human crook and arresting him. She was a police officer, so I don't get why they had her executed, she was doing her job," said Nodoka bitterly.

"Well that's how they work, well at least the royal family anyway. Prince 'Pacifier Breath' Koenma is like that along with King 'Ape Man' Enma," said Yusuke, causing Keiko to grin a little at the names.

"Tomorrow I'm returning to the Tendo Compound, however Yusuke has insisted upon going with me. I would like for you to go as well, to confirm my story of being here with you instead of with Ukyou, Shampoo, or Kodachi," said Ranma.

"Very well," replied Nodoka calmly. "For now let us turn in for the night so we can leave early tomorrow… after we finish celebrating of course."

-

The Next Day – Tendo Compound

Akane was up earlier than she usual and still in a rotten mood from the previous day where Ranma had (in her mind) run off to be with his other fiancée's. She knew he hadn't returned home the previous night and was just itching to give proper punishment for his infidelity to her.

"Good morning Akane," said Kasumi setting the table.

"Good morning Kasumi. Is Ranma back yet?" asked Akane.

"I'm sorry but no he isn't," said Kasumi.

"He's probably out with those floozies of his again," growled Akane.

Just as Akane was about to leave for her morning jog, she heard the front gate slide open, looking she saw that it was Ranma's mother, followed by a boy with black haired pulled back into a long ponytail with what looked like tattoos on his face, and then finally Ranma himself with the similar tattoos on his face.

"Ranma you pervert! Where were you last night?" demanded Akane.

"When you hit with that damn mallet of yours I landed in Sarakashi. From there I went to a friend's house to get cleaned up and then to my mother's house for the night after I got her another birthday present, along with recovering the original present," replied Ranma irritably. "Also, later this morning after breakfast all of my suitors and rivals will be here. There will be no violence, is that understood?"

"Fine, whatever, not like I care what you do pervert," said Akane.

"Be careful what you say Akane. You're on very thin ice right now," said Nodoka warningly.

"Why? Ranma's the one always letting those floozies hang off of him! I just deliver his proper punishment for cheating on me with them," said Akane defensively. "Who is that other guy with you anyway, another pervert like Ranma?"

"Tendo Akane, meet Urameshi Yusuke, my half-brother. Unlike me, where I don't like to hit girls if I don't have to, Yusuke here has no problem with hitting anybody," said Ranma leaving a subtle warning to Akane.

"Yeah so?" replied Akane.

"I mean, that if you hit me or mallet me, Yusuke will exact revenge on my behalf and the last girl he fought, when he was about my strength when I first arrived here, he sent through a wall and through the ceiling twice. Yusuke has beaten opponents who could quite literally bring entire cities to the ground and won against them. Yusuke is far above me Akane, so don't think he'll go easy on you or allow you time to recover," said Ranma as Yusuke nodded.

Akane just fumed and growled at Ranma, but stopped when she saw Yusuke's fist start to glow a pale blue. A little while later the rest of the family arrived for breakfast. When Ranma saw Nabiki he grinned to her. She just grinned back at him and glared at Akane openly. After everyone finished eating Genma and Soun started in on Ranma about how he should marry Akane right there and then to reclaim his honor.

"Saotome Genma, formerly Kentan Genma of the Kentan Clan. You have over a hundred warrants for your arrest and have since then have tarnished the Saotome name. You have made marriage contracts in the Saotome name when you were not head of the clan nor did you have permission from the head of the clan. As such you have brought dishonor upon this clan, leaving three options for you; one: you repay everything you have taken in the Saotome name and/or my name. Two: you commit seppuku here and now. Or three: you are banished from the Saotome clan and Saotome house," said Ranma in a dead serious tone.

"How dare you disrespect your father like this boy? After all I have done for you in the name of the art!" snapped Genma in fake sobs.

"Then your decision is made, Saotome Genma you are hereby cast from the Saotome clan. You are now Kentan Genma. All claims made in the Saotome name through you are now null and void. Anybody who has a bone to pick with him go ahead and do so," said Ranma.

"BOY YOU CAN'T BANISH ME FROM THE CLAN! I AM THE HEAD OF THE CLAN! NOT YOU!" roared Genma angrily.

"Wrong, according to the Government and the major Noble clans, I am the Head/Leader of the Saotome Clan and Saotome House. Plus, you married into the Saotome clan, not the other way around! Next on the agenda… Nodoka Saotome, please tell me what the favor you want is," said Ranma.

"Clan Leader, I wish a divorce from Kentan Genma, formerly known as Saotome Genma," said Nodoka calmly.

"I see. After learning of all your dishonorable deeds Kentan Genma, I hereby grant Nodoka Saotome's request. Now as far as the engagements go, each person will be allowed to explain why their claim should remain valid and not be null and void," said Ranma sternly. "If anybody attempts to cause a fight in anyway, their claim becomes null and void. We will start with the Amazons."

"Well son-in-law it seems you've grown up some. In any case you are already married by Amazon Law. After all outsider laws are not important, only Amazon Laws," said Cologne arrogantly.

"Great-Grandmother right!" exclaimed Shampoo. "Stupid outsider laws no matter! Only Amazon Laws matter!"

"If that is the case, then why haven't you made an appeal to the Japanese and Chinese Governments to have me removed from the country and taken back to your village?" asked Ranma immediately silencing Cologne who gave Ranma a hooded stare. "I'll tell you why, I've been in contact with both the Beijing and the Japanese Royal Family. I've discussed and great lengths what you have tried to do, including attempted first degree murder, sexual harassment, attempted rape, drugging, attempted drugging, and a few other things, each with multiple counts. Each one long enough to lock you up in prison for decades. All together and you have several life sentences, possibly even the death sentence too."

"I have ambassador status here son-in-law, which grants me diplomatic immunity," said Cologne coldly.

"Really, then why is it that the Japanese Royal Family, along with several dozen major clans are in a rage about the Chinese abusing their status? They are merely waiting for my okay to strip you of your status here and lock you up. That is the only reason none of you have been locked up yet, oh, did I also mention that Shampoo entered Japan illegally? Also Mousse don't you think its time to drop your blind idiot act? I've been granted permission to offer you Japanese citizenship, that means equal rights between men and women, mostly," said Ranma as Mousse removed his glasses.

"I accept your offer Saotome-san. Oh, by the way you old ghoul, I'm not returning to the village, so just banish me, unless your afraid of me," said Mousse brining Cologne's temper to a boil.

"Fine Mousse of the Joketsuzoku you are hereby banished from the Joketsuzoku Village. So don't bother going after Shampoo," said Cologne.

"Why? She's a crazy psycho bitch. For about the past year and a half this has all been an act. I don't give a damn about her anymore," said Mousse.

"As I see it Cologne, the Amazon claim isn't worth shit, please excuse me profanity. Your village laws have no claim here in Japan, especially since you the Kiss of Marriage was given when there was no official challenge and here in Japan, plus Shampoo is already wanted for several counts of arson, vandalism, and attempted murder, all on other people. The Japanese Government is willing to drop these charges as long as you swear on your very lives that as long as you are in Japan you will follow our laws to the letter or you can go back to your village," said Ranma. "Ukyou, your claim is now up for challenge."

"I surrender my claim. After the failed wedding incident and your anger towards me for a month, I looked deep inside myself and found that I had very nearly lost my friendship with you. I'll have to get a new name now since the Kounji Clan Head, my father, will more than likely banish me from the clan, making me ronin," said Ukyou as a tear slid down her face.

"Then I extend an invitation to be adopted into the Saotome Clan as my sister," said Ranma. "This meets the agreement of the contract of you becoming a Saotome. Do you accept?"

"Yes Saotome-san. And thank you… Ranchan," said Ukyou with a smirk.

"The next order of business is with the Kuno Clan. Tell me, why you, Tatewaki Kuno, believe me to be a foul sorcerer? Tell me why I am the dishonorable one when you dishonor my family and my ancestors," said Ranma. "But first tell me, do you believe in magic and in curses?"

"Of course I believe in curses for you are a curse to all women! Magic is not real, it is merely illusions. You are dishonorable because you insult my clan; you insult me, Kuno Tatewaki of the noble clan Kuno! For I am of a noble clan, while you are a peasant and a foul sorcerer who seeks to take away my two loves, my pigtailed goddess and my fierce tigress!" said Kuno arrogantly.

"Kuno Tatewaki, I am Saotome Ranma of the Saotome Clan and Saotome House. I am of a noble clan and noble house. I am a friend and ally to the Imperial Family, the entire Imperial Family. Will you say next that I have placed a spell upon them when I know no magic at all? When I was on my martial arts journey I wasn't alone with my father, my twin sister was with me. We were the best and virtually inseparable, but one day our father pissed off a sorcerer and blamed it on my sister and I," explained Ranma slowly. "As a result my sister and I were fused into one body, hot water would allow me to have control and cold water her. A side effect of our father's attempt to undo this fusion resulted in my sister's death, leaving me in control of both forms. So from then on I protected my female form from people who would use it for their sick pleasures. I'm sure you would do the same for your sister, would you not?"

Both Kuno and Kodachi were stunned. They were the only ones to buy the fake sob story. As a result they both apologized for their past behavior and left. When they were far enough away everyone chuckled at their stupidity.

"Now, finally, the business with the Tendo Clan," said Ranma sternly. "I refuse to marry Tendo Akane."

"WHAT!" exclaimed Soun angrily. "YOU WILL MARRY AKANE OR YOU WILL NOT BE WELCOME HERE EVER AGAIN!"

"Really, considering that it is me that has let you stay here. Did you honestly think that I was as stupid as I led you to believe Soun? I am already married. It was during my time that I was temporarily so weak that a child could have hurt me. Now I will allow my wife to present herself," said Ranma coldly.

After a few minutes of silence to allow the tension to build there was a small cough, barely noticeable. They all turned their heads to…

-

A/N: I'm evil I know. Anyway this is my first attempt at any kind of Ranma fic. Let me know what you think of it so far.

Who is Ranma's wife? Can anyone guess this?

First attempt at a Ranma 1.5 fic. It has been a few months since the failed wedding and things between Ranma and Akane have grown worse instead of better. After another malleting by Akane things have begun to change around Ranma. For better or worse is not yet known. R&R! Rating may go up.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2 Sneak Peak

A/N: Well here is the second chapter. I've received over two dozen reviews already and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, even the jerks. This chapter is mainly a flashback chapter that helps explain a few things that may have been left unsaid in the first chapter.

Note: Currently this is a sneak peak at chapter two. It is still being worked on. If you have any questions regarding this chapter so far and the new version of chapter one, leave your questions in the review for this chapter.

Chapter Two: Revelations

-

Previously on Reunions:

"Really, considering that it is me that has let you stay here. Did you honestly think that I was as stupid as I led you to believe Soun? I am already married. It was during my time that I was temporarily so weak that a child could have hurt me. Now I will allow my wife to present herself," said Ranma coldly.

After a few minutes of silence to allow the tension to build there was a small cough, barely noticeable. They all turned their heads to…

-

To everyone's surprise it was Nabiki and Botan, who had just arrived in time to hear Soun threaten Ranma, both wearing smug looks on their faces.

"What? Did you really think that I was that heartless? I may get a bit greedy at times, but I'm not a heartless cold bitch that would sell out her own family," said Nabiki.

"But when did you get married?" asked a dumbfounded Soun, while Akane's temper was slowly rising to a boil.

"Ranma and I married about half a year ago, right before Jusendo. I've known Ranma longer than anyone in the Tendo Family. Do you remember two weeks before Ranma showed up and I went to the beach and I told you about how a dashing young man saved me and a couple of friends from some thugs? Well that was Ranma here; we developed a very strong friendship in that week, before we went our separate ways I gave him our phone number and address," said Nabiki.

"Oh my, so that was who your pen-pal friend Wild Horse was. Ranma was using the English translation of his name to write letters to Nabiki. Even after he started staying here! It was an ingenious way to talk to each other without anybody else knowing who she was talking to," said Kasumi.

"What about this young lady with the teal hair? When did you meet and marry her?" asked Nodoka curiously.

"Oh, Botan? I met her the same time I met Yusuke, arresting a Class B Criminal Youkai," said Ranma off-handedly.

Flashback – Sarakashi – 2 Months Ago

Flying through LEO was a familiar figure, red sleeveless Chinese shirt, black kung-fu pants and slippers, and the trademark pig-tail. He noticed that Akane had just broken her record by hitting him all the way to Sarakashi, one of the few places to rival Nermia's weirdness. He noticed several figures fighting where he was going to land and firing off ki blasts left and right. Angling down towards the ugliest one in both groups he sent the figure flying head first into the asphalt with a well timed kick to the back of its skull.

"Whoa! Urameshi, this guy just knocked out the guy we've been trying to take down for an hour now with one kick to its head!" exclaimed Kuwabara stating the obvious.

"Kuwabara just shut the hell up. Yo, what's your name!" said Yusuke.

"Sorry about this, I'm Saotome Ranma."

"SAOTOME RANMA!" exclaimed Yusuke shocked.

"Do you know this person Yusuke?" asked Botan curiously, catching Ranma's attention immediately.

"Botan?" asked Ranma curiously.

"Do I know you?" asked Botan, turning to face Ranma.

"Yeah, we met about twelve years ago, around Kyoto, I think. It was during the Neko-Ken incident," said Ranma.

"RAN-CHAN!" exclaimed Botan as she seemed to disappear and reappear hugging Ranma tightly, forcing the air out of his lungs.

"Botan, I don't think you want to have to take your friend to the Reikai at this time. He's turning blue," said Yusuke.

"Oh!"

* * *

Until next time,

Shadow Kage

* * *


	3. No Need for Reunions

A/N: Well here is the second chapter. I've received over two dozen reviews already and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, even the jerks. This chapter is partially a flashback chapter that helps explain a few things that may have been left unsaid in the first chapter.

Chapter Two: No Need for Revelations

-

Previously on Reunions:

"Really, considering that it is me that has let you stay here. Did you honestly think that I was as stupid as I led you to believe Soun? I am already married. It was during my time that I was temporarily so weak that a child could have hurt me. Now I will allow my wife to present herself," said Ranma coldly.

After a few minutes of silence to allow the tension to build there was a small cough, barely noticeable. They all turned their heads to…

-

To everyone's surprise it was Nabiki and Botan, who had just arrived in time to hear Soun threaten Ranma, both wearing smug looks on their faces.

"What? Did you really think that I was that heartless? I may get a bit greedy at times, but I'm not a heartless cold bitch that would sell out her own family," said Nabiki.

"But when did you get married?" asked a dumbfounded Soun, while Akane's temper was slowly rising to a boil.

"Ranma and I married about half a year ago, right before Jusendo. I've known Ranma longer than anyone in the Tendo Family. Do you remember two weeks before Ranma showed up and I went to the beach and I told you about how a dashing young man saved me and a couple of friends from some thugs? Well that was Ranma here; we developed a very strong friendship in that week, before we went our separate ways I gave him our phone number and address," said Nabiki.

"Oh my, so that was who your pen-pal friend Wild Horse was. Ranma was using the English translation of his name to write letters to Nabiki. Even after he started staying here! It was an ingenious way to talk to each other without anybody else knowing who she was talking to," said Kasumi.

"What about this young lady with the teal hair? When did you meet and marry her?" asked Nodoka curiously.

"Who? Botan? I met her during the Neko-ken incident. Botan here is a Reikan, a person born in the Reikai, thus they live centuries to millennia. Botan here though is rather young for a Reikan; she is the same age as Nabiki. About three months ago though we met up again and it was also at that time that I first met Yusuke," said Ranma off-handedly.

Flashback – Sarakashi – 3 Months Ago

Flying through LEO was a familiar figure, red sleeveless Chinese shirt, black kung-fu pants and slippers, and the trademark pig-tail. He noticed that Akane had just broken her record by hitting him all the way to Sarakashi, one of the few places to rival Nermia's weirdness. He noticed several figures fighting where he was going to land and firing off ki blasts left and right. Angling down towards the ugliest one in both groups he sent the figure flying head first into the asphalt with a well timed kick to the back of its skull.

"Whoa! Urameshi, this guy just knocked out the guy we've been trying to take down for an hour now with one kick to its head!" exclaimed Kuwabara stating the obvious.

"Kuwabara just shut the hell up. Yo, what's your name!" said Yusuke.

"Sorry about this, I'm Saotome Ranma."

"SAOTOME RANMA!" exclaimed Yusuke shocked.

"Do you know this person Yusuke?" asked Botan curiously, catching Ranma's attention immediately.

"Botan?" asked Ranma curiously.

"Do I know you?" asked Botan, turning to face Ranma.

"Yeah, we met about twelve years ago, around Kyoto, I think. It was during the Neko-Ken incident," said Ranma.

"RAN-CHAN!" exclaimed Botan as she seemed to disappear and reappear hugging Ranma tightly, forcing the air out of his lungs.

"Botan, I don't think you want to have to take your friend to the Reikai at this time. He's turning blue," said Yusuke.

"Oh! Sorry!" exclaimed Botan.

"It's alright Bo-chan," said Ranma as he rubbed the side of his head winced slightly.

It did not go unnoticed to the rest of them as they saw the side of Ranma's head bleeding badly. Botan, upon seeing his condition, quickly forced him to sit on the ground as she began to heal his injury.

"Who did this to you Ranma? Was it your father?" demanded Botan.

"No, pops didn't do this, Tendo Akane, my kawaiikune fiancée, did this to me. Our father's apparently set up an arranged marriage between our two clans. However, the first day we met she accuses me of being a pervert and smashes a table over my head, now she either kicks me, punches me, or mallets me. It's been two damn years of hell," said Ranma.

"I see, let's find a private place to talk and you can tell us everything, and I mean everything!" stated Botan sternly.

"Um, Botan, how exactly do you know this person?" asked Kuwabara.

"I met Ranma when he was about seven years old; he was as close to death as a person can get without fully dying. But, Ranma here is special he was already mostly dead, however his will to survive and continue his training was astonishing! He willed his spirit back into his body and willed his Reiki and ki to heal his body. We became friends shortly afterwards," said Botan.

"You mean he could still see you?" said Kuwabara.

"Yes. Ranma here could see and communicate with spirits. He is a person that only comes around once every few thousand years. He is a human that can gain access to the highest class and ranking! One day, Ranma will be one of the strongest humans alive having reached the class of S Superior, without the Sei Kou Ki to help him achieve that level," said Botan excitedly. "Now let's go see Genkai's."

"Genkai, the Genkai? The most powerful Psychic to have ever lived, that Genkai!" exclaimed Ranma.

"Yeah, we're gonna go see Genkai. She'll probably put me through more strenuous training," said Yusuke with a smirk.

"You think she could help me access my pure ki? The only way I can currently access my ki is through my emotions as the medium. I can't even access my Reiki yet, oyaji probably found some way to seal it off too," said Ranma.

"Maybe, but don't get your hopes up," said Yusuke as they arrived at the steps that led up to Genkai's shrine. "Though, she may help you if you explain your suspicions and your life to her."

Once the finally climbed all the steps to Genkai's shrine Ranma could feel the Reiki saturating the grounds, along with the wild chi flowing through and around the grounds. Opening himself to the chi flows he could feel it pulse as it flowed in and around him, as it healed his already exhausted and damaged body.

-

Meanwhile inside her private chambers Genkai senses a change in the wild chi surrounding her shrine and home. It seems the wild chi was flowing in and around someone, who she didn't know, but she knew that whoever it was had to have incredible potential. Deciding to investigate she went outside and saw Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Saotome Ranma. Surprised to see Ranma, she was even more surprised when she noticed that the wild chi in the area was flowing through and around him and seemed to be healing him.

"Well now this is a surprise. I never intended to meet Saotome Ranma until long after I had died," said Genkai. "What do you want here?"

"I need your help Genkai-san, it feels like my ki flows are messed up and I think my Reiki may have been locked away. I can only access my ki through an emotion medium, along with chi," said Ranma.

"Why should I help you?" asked Genkai sternly.

"Have you ever heard of the Neko-ken?" asked Ranma as Genkai's eyes widened and then narrowed quickly.

"You were trained in the flawed version of it I take it. I can help you with that problem, but as for the others I need to have another reason to actually help you," said Genkai.

"Would hearing my life story help any?" asked Ranma.

"I have a subscription to Nerima Martial Arts Magazine, it has your life story in it," said Genkai.

"Yeah, the one I've told Nabiki she's allowed to print. That is an edited version for the younger generations. I'll tell you the unedited version, afterwards you can let me know your decision, I'd also appreciate minimal interruptions," said Ranma as the others nodded and he began his tale.

Three Hours Later

Everyone was pale by the time Ranma finished his unedited and uninterrupted story of his life.

"So what do you think and are there any questions?" asked Ranma as if it was no big deal.

"You're telling me, your so-called father did most of that to you? You are cursed to change into a female when hit with cold water and hot water reverses it, too? And last but not least you killed the Phoenix God Saffron, even when you suspect you are not at your full strength!" said Kuwabara. "I don't believe you!"

"I don't give a shit whether or not you believe me or not. The point is I need help. At one point in time I was going to come here to see Genkai-san for help, however my idiot oyaji found out and I was beaten for even considering coming here. He considers all women inferior to men, mainly him, and that they are pretty much nothing but baby factories and servants to men," said Ranma.

"Well, I must say, I am rather impressed that you survived what you have. What that fool has done to you, along with those damned Amazons, along with everyone else in your life, should have caused you to snap along time ago and/or killed you. If the problems with your energies aren't solved soon, they can potentially kill you and those around you," said Genkai.

-

So the weeks passed and Genkai helped Ranma gain control over his newfound energies. It was during such time, that he learned he had two heartbeats, thus explaining his superior healing abilities to Ningens, Reikan, and even Youkai. His Youkai form had apparently been slowly awakening ever since the encounter with Saffron. Rather than fight his new form and instincts he integrated them into himself to help make him more whole. When he first changed to his Youkai form all the damage done to him over his life was beginning to slowly repair itself to help Ranma look his age. Eventually Ranma remembered the marriage laws with the Reikan, which carried over into the Ningenkai legally, he could have more than one wife, but only if he loved both women.

He brought this up to Nabiki who agreed to the idea of marrying Botan, since both loved her and Botan loved them back. They married at Genkai's shrine a week after Ranma and Nabiki proposed to her.

After a couple of months Ranma's ki reserves were only twenty-five percent filled, while his Reiki was filled to the absolute brink, along with his Youki. He has fought in a few underground tournaments to earn some money for his mother's birthday coming up. Being victorious in each one decreased the odds on his defeat by a lot, thus less money.

End Flashback

"So you're saying you've been married to Nabiki for nearly a year now, but you've only been married to Botan a few months, right?" questioned Soun curiously.

"That's about right, you know at one point I had actually begun to see Akane in the romantic sense; however after finding out she has known about Ryouga being P-Chan for about a year now and using it against me destroyed all hope of a romantic relationship between us," said Ranma.

"P-Chan is Ryouga? Ryouga is P-Chan? THAT PERVERT!" exclaimed Akane angrily.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you didn't know? I saw the two of you making out in the park last week! It was last Saturday around noon," said Ranma confused.

"I was here at home helping Kasumi fix another hole in the ceiling that you made jerk," said Akane.

"Who was the one that hit me for saying I didn't like what you cooked, even though you supposedly worked real hard on it? Akane, tell me now, do you really ever think we could have any type of relationship beyond in-laws and acquaintances?" asked Ranma.

"What about being friends Ranma?" asked Kasumi.

"Kasumi, the day I arrived here Akane asked if I wanted to be her friend, I accepted. Then later when she discovers my curse after walking in on me in the bath, she takes back the offer of friendship by trying to kill me. How can I trust someone who offers to be my friend, but then tries to kill me, repeatedly at that, and goes on to say how much of a freak I am and that she hates my living guts. I've actually heard her wish I had never been born, never met her, and/or that I would just drop dead so she wouldn't have to see the perverted freak and jerk ever again," said Ranma sternly. "What would you do if I offered you friendship and then when I find out something about you I don't like I take back the offer of friendship and then try to hurt you?"

"I'd be upset, I'd feel betrayed, but what does…" trailed off Kasumi. "OH!"

"Now you get it. As far as I'm considered they, Akane and Ryouga, are the perfect match for each other; always blaming me for things that go wrong in their life and constantly trying to kill me. To put it simply, I don't trust Akane. Besides, how long have you known about Ryouga Akane? You're always defending him, even when I'm minding my own business, not having seen him in weeks, when he suddenly attacks me and I defend myself. You always tell me not to pick on poor Ryouga, are you that stupid or do you just not care if kills one of your sisters while trying to get at me?" said Ranma spitefully.

"What are you talking about pervert!" snapped Akane angrily, more so than she was before due to Ranma's accusations towards her.

"I'm talking about the one Jusenkyo cursed person that you don't know about, or do you? What color bandana does P-Chan wear?" asked Ranma smugly.

"Easy, it's yellow with black polka dots on it," said Akane testily.

"Okay, what color bandana does Ryouga wear?" snapped Ranma back.

"Yellow with black polka dots on it," said Akane.

"Tell me Akane, have you ever seen Ryouga around when P-Chan is or vice versa? Despite what he says," said Ranma curiously.

"No," said Akane.

"Remember when we thought the Water-Proof Soap could be a cure to the Jusenkyo curse? Why is it that Ryouga wanted it so bad? I mean, why not help Shampoo or Mousse or Genma or myself? Akane, how many Jusenkyo cursed people make up the Nerima Wrecking Crew?" asked Ranma in a curious, yet bemused tone.

"For your first question, yes I remember it. For your second question, both parts, I don't know, maybe to punish you and the others for whatever reason. Your third question is simple, there is Shampoo, Mousse, and you, why?" said Akane.

"What if I told you that there was a fourth Jusenkyo cursed individual that made up the NWC? It isn't Ukyou and we know it's not you," said Ranma.

"You mean Ryouga? What is he cursed to turn into?" asked Akane.

"Think about it Akane, P-Chan is never around when Ryouga is and gets lost just as easily as he does and Ryouga is never around when P-Chan is, plus they wear the same color and type of bandana. What does Akari like most, aside from Ryouga?" said Ranma.

"Pigs of course…" trailed off Akane as she realized what Ryouga turned into. "That PERVERT!" exclaimed Akane angrily. "He's been sleeping with me all this time and never even told me his curse!"

"Actually Akane, I have a recording of Ryouga telling you his curse and you going ballistic on him; however he knew how to use the Xi Fang Xiang Gao in conjunction with formula 411, which he used after he knocked you out. Luckily he didn't have time to do anything else to you. Elder Cologne, do you have any idea how he learned the Xi Fang Xiang Gao technique?" asked Nabiki.

"Hmm, either Shampoo or Mousse taught it to him, more than likely Shampoo in hopes of erasing all affection towards Ranma. However, Ryouga probably thought he could change her memories around. The Xi Fang Xiang Gao does not do this, it merely blocks off the memories, seemingly erasing them," said Cologne.

"Perform the Xi Fang Xiang Gao on Akane with formula 911 Cologne, your tribe owes me a life debt, consider this as partial payment on that debt," said Ranma sternly.

"How does my tribe owe you a life debt Ranma!" snapped Cologne irritably.

"Saffron," said Ranma, as Cologne sighed sullenly and agreed, reluctantly.

Akane allowed the treatment and after Cologne finished a rush of blocked off memories came rushing back, even any and all subtle hypnotism done to her while under the affects of formula 311.

(A/N: Formula 311 is, in my story anyway, a hypnotic formula that allows the user to implant suggestions for certain actions and reinforce them again and again, however once formula 911 is used it becomes null and ineffective permanently.)

She broke down crying as she realized that everything she had done wrong and destroyed any chance to be with Ranma. She even found that Ryouga deliberately implanted the suggestion that her cooking would never improve as long as Ranma lived or was in anyway happy. Thus it never did improve, though now she realized all her errors and could truly start to improve.

"Ranma… I'd like to say I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you, especially with my horrible cooking. Ryouga implanted the suggestion that it would never improve as long as you were happy or you lived. He implanted a lot of things, even my misinterpreting and misunderstanding things you said, even to the point of calling you a freak and a pervert for the slightest things, even just looking at another girl. I really am sorry, I hope that since we can't be husband and wife, we can at least be friends, after all you are my brother now, ne?" said Akane at an attempt at humor, albeit weak.

He replied, "Tendo Akane of the Tendo Clan and Tendo House I, Saotome Ranma of the Saotome Clan and Saotome House, hereby…" pausing for a moment letting the tension in the air build up before continuing, "…accept your apology and hereby state that you are under the Saotome Clan's protection against Hibiki Ryouga of the Hibiki Clan and Shitto House."

"Pardon me Ranma, but did you say the Shitto House? We have a blood feud with them! We have for the past ten years!" said Nodoka.

"Not anymore, I went to see them about the blood feud and what it was about and what do I find? I find that Genma had been betrothed to a member of their house, but had bedded her and then run out when he discovered her pregnant, they thought you had convinced him to leave his former betrothed. Luckily she was able to save face by marrying the one whom she loved and returned her love. Once it was explained that Genma married into the clan, not the house, it was quickly decided that the blood feud was pointless," said Ranma, causing Nodoka sigh in relief.

"But, since we told them of Ryouga's dishonorable actions against my clan and house, along with my husbands, they agreed that he was doing was wrong, especially since he was already engaged to another from another clan and house. The real kicker is she's from the Kuno Clan and Kuno House, specifically the Nerima branch, one Kuno Kodachi," said Nabiki.

-

Ryouga who had been outside the entrance to the dining room had heard everything and cursed that his plans had been ruined, but he was also shocked that he was engaged to Kuno Kodachi. He was about to leave when he felt a slight pain in the back of his head and realized he had been discovered and malleted towards the Kuno Estate by Akane.

'Damn you bitch! You were supposed to kill Ranma when he got back to the Tendo Compound and then come rushing into my arms proclaiming your love for me! It was the only way to get out of my engagement to Kodachi too!' thought Ryouga bitterly and angrily.

-

"Now that that's taken care of; mother I was wondering if it were possible to visit my blood relatives? I've been wishing to meet them for a while, but any information I found on them Genma would always destroy," said Ranma bitterly.

-

A/N: Well that's it for chapter two. Just a warning for all of you, I may decide to go back and restart this fic completely from the beginning. If I do so, then I'll leave you with a sneak peak of it. It would probably be called "No Need for Reunions". But I'll let you help decide, so check the poll below!

Should I just restart this story?

What should happen next?

How am I doing so far?

Until next time,

Shadow Kage


End file.
